rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Arrondal Gonzo/Mahjarrat Notes
Fair warning, this article may be biased towards others(Or it's just Arrondal being a douce.) You've been fairly warned. With Arrondal aging more and having more things to look after, he's created his own set of notes on other Mahjarrat and events involving him, as well as other Mahjarrat. Full Blooded Full blooded Mahjarrat Arachnea I've not heard of this Mahjarrat, only she is not a follower of Zamorak. Arrondal This is myself, do I need to explain more? Azeroth My first, fully blooded Mahjarrat son. He's acheived much power in the years, stronger then me now. He goes by a human name, Zack, and he seems to have forgotton the name I gave him. Him and my other son are pricks towards each other, but it's amusing sometimes. The two are a deadly duo, I haven't seen an army that could stop the two. I cna only wonder what would happen if they both clashed... Blakan Blakan is an interesting one.He, like myself, created his own family, however the family is named after the Mahjarrat himself. He is a follower of Zaros, much to my disliking, and interacts more with humans. However, in my eyes he's grown weak, interacting with the humans. Elandre Elandre, Azeroth's mother and my former love. Her and I have moved on past our relationship since then, however we kept in touch. She found another mate, Xephon, and I was fine with this. She was a member of the original five with me, including Azeroth, Xephon, and Milatnr. Before her death, she passed her legendary shield down to Azeroth, then was slain. Greyson I've hardly heard anything of this one, only that he ruled Ardougne, married to an elf. Jharkal Jharkal was as well interesting. I met him in Ardougne during my travels after I had come out of a deep slumber, and never met him prior to this. We both had not known of our trusted deities, however I'd only assume he was a follower of Zaros. Our friendship was strong, however he took any order from the human, Bruce. Jharkal was slain during our first invasion of Varrock, sadly. He was strong, however not strong enough. Jyort I've no idea who he is, only that he is the brother of Blakan. Kisbeth She took the human alias of Elizabeth Arshen, and ruled as Queen of Ardougne. To my knowledge, she was a follower of Zamorak, however she has since converted to Zarosian. Milatnr Much like Elandre, Xephon, Azeroth, and myself, he was a member of the Original Five. He was an expert in magic, and learned many magics in a quick amount of time. He carried a powerful staff, which has been lost since his death. He begun the enslavement of humans in the family. Nathan Nathan Nekai. He went by this human name, and I simply cannot remember his true name. He wished to serve the forgotten lord, and he suffered. I fought him when Zamorak betrayed our former lord, and he and I created our own families. Since then, our families went into a war that lasted even ages, until year 169 of the 5th age. Nathan prior was banished from his family, as they had found faith in Saradomin rather than Zaros. During my own families civil war, he arrived at the battle and we fought one last time. I slayed him here, which later the final Nekai was slain by my son, Aztarwyn. Pyro This arrogant fool. I've never seen a Mahjarrat more disgraceful than this one. He claims to be the very first to swear his loyalty to Zamorak, which I'm sure if he had, we would all know what his real name was. He interacts with humans, creating an army in the name of Zamorak, an army that has been defeated countless of times and doesn't deserve to serve Zamorak. He has been slain, by Bruce's friend, Henrik, cut into three pieces and thrown into a volcano. One human decided to take this alias of Pyro, however a grave mistake. My son destroyed him when he captured Falador. Xephon Ah, Xephon. Husband of Elandre. I grew to like him, actually. He, as well as all the other members of the original five, aided me in creating the family. He was the only other member of the original five that did not bring a legendary artifact to Gielinor. Xetron Xetron is a Mahjarrat of our family that I have grown a friendship with. He was once captured by Zenthos, however able to escape. He is one of the most loyal members of the family, my son taking him to meetings with foreign powers in the past. He and I now work together, as a political unit and an army. Zamorak(Because he was a Mahjarrat) My former god, whom I had trusted and fought for. I may have seen him in person on very few occasions, though I simply cannot care to remember. I've since left him and his religion, him being a false god, destroying our former lord. Zenthos Daemor I've had mixed feelings of this one. Friend of Blakan, and devout follower of Zaros, he created his own empire and has ruled many lands, including Avarrocka, a task that Zemourgal could not accomplish. However, he has been brought down each time. He was one a companion to my son, however when he took the throne of Avarrocka, my son planned to kill him. Since his death by the hands of Ehrick, my son has completely forgotton his hatred for the Zarosian and has gone after Ehrick instead. Half-Blooded Half-blooded Mahjarrat. Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo My youngest son, and my last, and most powerful. He is also Glaiwyn's son, whom I raised for her. He has had much success in his lifetime, acheiving the power greater than most Mahjarrat and even gods. He has been successful with his kingdoms and empires, never being defeated in a war. I was only against him once, however he proved to be greater than even me. Azeroth isn't too fond of him, however the two form an army that could take on millions. Aztarwyn holds my sword that I brought to Gielinor from Freneskae, and is the god I now follow. I am proud of my son, the God of Death. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Documents Category:Gonzo Family